


A Long Sweet Minute

by moonflowers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Model Billy, Robin is there for like a second, Steve works for his dad's magazine company, aged-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowers/pseuds/moonflowers
Summary: He was leaning against a pillar, chin tilted up and hips at an angle that gave the camera a perfect view of his ass and thickly muscled thighs. There was a shattered vase at his feet, roses spilling from it over the floor. Steve knew it was purposely lurid, but it might have looked a little tacky, if Billy wasn’t so out of this world beautiful. Admittedly he was totally dense when it came to high fashion. It brought Steve back to earth a bit though, when the make-up guy swooped in again to buff more bronzy highlighter over Billy’s left butt cheek. Didn’t make Steve want to grab hold of it any less though.





	A Long Sweet Minute

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to post something for this week but I haven’t had much time, so I’ve recycled part of an AU I started and never finished where Billy is a lingerie model and Steve works for his dad in magazine publication. I fitted it around the prompts from Tuesday and managed to hit insatiable and lingerie, and just for lols I did get a vampire reference in too. Originally inspired by some fantastic artwork of gabbia’s, and title from Scorpions’ Big City Nights.
> 
> Italics are the night before ;))

Steve had managed to smile his way onto the set, although overseeing the photoshoots had crap all to do with his job, really. He never even bothered to leave his part of the office most of the time, and the people working on the shoot were too surprised by his sudden uncharacteristic appearance to tell him no. Of all the magazines under his father’s control, the fashion one was always the one he’d sneered at, was least interested in, apart from its tendency to bring in the most money; a disinterest Steve had inherited without any real thought. The most contact he’d had with the publication before was his father suggesting he take one of its models to the mayor’s fundraiser as his date. 

One of the girls working on the shoot was hovering close by, iPad in hand and frowning at him, like she knew he wasn’t supposed to be there. “Can I help you, Mr Harrington?”

“Uh, no thanks…?” he squinted at the lanyard around her neck.

She blinked at him, unimpressed. “Robin.”

“Robin,” he nodded. “No I just… thought it was about time I visited you all over here. See how you’re all doing, you know…” he trailed off lamely.

She raised an eyebrow, shot a meaningful look across to where Billy had just walked onto the set, wearing a white bathrobe and trailed by the hair and make-up team. “Sure.”

“I don’t know what you – “ 

“If you wanna ask him to be your date to Kline’s nasty fundraiser, I’d be quick about it. There’s a line.” Before Steve could splutter out a reply, Robin had stalked off to check in the with lighting crew.

He turned his attention back to Billy. Someone had whipped the robe away, leaving him in nothing but underwear made of dark blue lace, stark and gorgeous against his tanned gold skin. A woman was gently smoothing his perfect curls back into place, a man touching up strategic sweeps of highlighter across his cheeks and shoulders.  
Steve didn’t have to wonder how the smooth stretch of skin at Billy’s neck tasted, because he knew. He’d found out last night, after their brief but intense will-we-won’t-we flirting and teasing jabs had finally come to a head. Billy had invited himself back to Steve’s apartment after their ‘business meeting,’ a thinly veiled excuse to meet up for drinks and chase each other some more. It tasted of soap, clean sweat and too much cologne, just fyi. With the faintest trace of cigarette smoke, the lingering scent of someone who had mostly succeeded at kicking the habit. 

Billy hadn’t seen him yet. He was entirely focused on his work, frowning ever so slightly as he psyched himself up, exchanging a few quiet words with the girl adjusting his outfit. If you could call it that. Either that or he was ignoring him. Steve hoped not. He’d gotten the impression that William Hargrove had the reputation as a one-and-done kind of guy, from a few mutual acquaintances. But something in him was naively hoping that maybe that wouldn’t be the case. 

The theme of the shoot was ‘insatiable.’ The set had a sort of shattered opulence to it; elegant vases and draped curtains and statues and a chaise longue. But all of it upturned and thrown about, smashed porcelain and slashed paintings and feathers from torn cushions all over the floor. As though a couple just couldn’t help themselves and had trashed the place in the throes of passion. The models were all perfectly polished but just the slightest bit rumpled, the garments all tight lace in jewel tones, begging for someone to slip their hands underneath but at the same time, untouchable. Insatiable. Steve couldn’t think of a better word to describe Billy.  
He was leaning against a pillar, chin tilted up and hips at an angle that gave the camera a perfect view of his ass and thickly muscled thighs. There was a shattered vase at his feet, roses spilling from it over the floor. Steve knew it was purposely lurid, but it might have looked a little tacky, if Billy wasn’t so out of this world beautiful. Admittedly he was totally dense when it came to high fashion. It brought Steve back to earth a bit though, when the make-up guy swooped in again to buff more bronzy highlighter over Billy’s left butt cheek. Didn’t make Steve want to grab hold of it any less though. 

_“Why Mr Harrington,” Billy all but purred as Steve slipped a hand down the back of his pants, palming hard over the curve of his ass. For someone who wore the most lavish underwear money could buy as a day job, it surprised Steve that he’d chosen to go with none at all for their ‘meeting.’ “You’re awfully forward.”_

_Steve laughed and kissed his neck. “You basically had your hand on my junk for the whole of dinner, Mr Hargrove, you don’t get to say who’s being forward and who’s not.”_

Better yet, he wanted to sink his teeth into it, hear Billy hiss and sigh as he sucked a bruise into soft flesh. He hadn’t been allowed to last night because of this very shoot, marks being a pain to cover up and all. Which Steve understood but he hadn’t exactly been pleased about when he’d ducked to mouth at Billy’s nipple, only to be unceremoniously pushed back.

_“Uh uh sweetheart, can’t have you marking me up before tomorrow.”_

Billy had taken that as an excuse to go to town on Steve instead, leaving tiny little red marks where he’d nipped his way across Steve chest, and three large, purple bruises sucked onto his thighs. That was what had made Steve come the second time, Billy’s hand on his dick and his clever mouth sucking a mark onto his inner thigh.

_“Easy there Dracula,” Steve gasped as Billy ran his teeth over his neck, “I might not have a naked photoshoot tomorrow, but I could really do without another lecture on professionalism from my dad.”_

_“Another?” Billy said, surprising him by actually listening to what Steve had said and moving lower down to his chest, where any marks wouldn’t show above a shirt collar. “My my Mr Harrington, what have you been getting up to?”_

_“Why, you jealous?” Steve blurted out before he could stop himself, waiting for Billy to laugh at him for making such a dumb assumption._

_But Billy only smirked, ran his tongue across his teeth and lingered on the sharp point of a canine. “Oh sweetheart,” he leant in so close their noses were touching, “I’m wild with it.”_

Steve could feel that same bruise now, throbbing hot when he pressed his legs together, uncomfortable under the slim cut of his suit. His eyes sought out Billy again, still reclined against the pillar as the photographer made the last few adjustments before starting the shoot. One perfect golden curl was hanging artfully down his forehead, and Steve had the childish impulse to tug on it, watch those pretty blue eyes widen.  
He hoped, desperately, that Billy would want to see him again. If not for anything serious, at least for another string of nights together before Billy had to fly off to fuck knows where. He wanted to learn every inch of him, trace his tongue over the shell of his ear and the dip at the small of his back, dig his fingers into his shoulders, hips and the backs of his knees. To watch his mouth drop open when Steve made him come, the way he chewed on his lip when he was close to finishing. Hear the rough moan catch in the back of his throat when he took Steve’s cock into his mouth, the whine when Steve refused to stop touching him, oversensitive and wrung out. He wanted to be able to see Billy’s picture on billboards, in stores, magazines, and be able to think, _I know him._

_He was wearing an earring, small and silver, that Steve hadn’t been able to stop looking at while they were at the bar. He kissed at it, ran his tongue over the piercing, swallowing down the odd, metallic taste._

_“Fuck,” Billy choked out and pushed him away, rolled him so their positions were reversed. Steve was laying back, breathless, against his mountain of pillows, Billy’s thumb rubbing circles at the pulse point of his wrist. He was pinned under the hot weight of him, thighs clamped down either side of Steve’s hips, gold necklace flashing with the quick rise and fall of Billy’s chest. Steve reached up with a free hand to touch it, watching Billy watching him, making his dick pulse when he rubbed a thumb over Billy’s nipple. “Can I tell you somethin’?”_

_“Sure.”_

_“I knew this was going to happen.”_

_“Yeah?” Steve asked, as though he hadn’t known it too. It was inevitable, from the second Billy had shaken his hand in his dad’s office and called him pretty boy._

_“Mm,” Billy said, reached behind himself to take hold of Steve’s cock, “the moment you stood up from your desk. Had me wonderin’ if you got your suit pants cut that tight on purpose, or if you were really just packing that much dick.”_

_“You tell me, baby,” Steve said, and fucked up into Billy’s fist._

Steve coughed and wondered who he could flag down to get him a coffee. He either needed to stop thinking about last night or leave, at the risk of popping a boner in a room full of people who worked for his dad. For him. Whatever. The girl, Robin, was calling for everyone to be quiet. Billy stretched out his neck once more before settling back into his pose. He made it look easy, thickly muscled and draped over furniture like a kind of golden demigod, the barest scraps of fabric on his body but still looking like he was ready to kick your ass. Steve’s eyes strayed lower again, to the midnight blue lace that held the soft weight of his cock. He wanted to get his mouth on him, feel his own hot breath on the expensive fabric as he mouthed over his balls, grab handfuls of Billy’s ass to haul him closer, tug the lace aside, impatient, to get his finger – shit, he really needed to cool off before he got himself kicked out. _Insatiable._

He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling hot and awkward and unsure if he’d be able to stick out the rest of the shoot. When he looked up, Billy was watching him. There was the slightest trace of a smile on his face, that pleased-with-himself curl of his lip. It was impossible for him not to know why Steve was there, why he was pink-faced and lingering in a room he’d never bothered to set foot in before. He threw Steve a wink, mere seconds before the first click of the camera. Just like that, Steve felt himself lightening, the rest of the set falling away as he watched Billy shift from pose to pose as the camera flashed. He had a good feeling about Billy saying yes to a second date.

**Author's Note:**

> I write modern AU like never lol that was fun. I doubt the full fic will ever see the light of day, but I’m glad I managed to get this bit out.


End file.
